Flu and Tissues
by Aunna
Summary: Another fic about Antauri and Chiro. It's after the war and the Hyperforce has won. When things should be getting better Chiro gets sick. Why poor Chiro?


**Me: It's me again. I decided to make a Chiro/Antauri one-shot since I'm stuck on Raised by Monkeys. This takes place when Chiro is 14-years-old. Sorry if you people are tired of all the sickfics with Chiro and Antauri. Us writers can't help it.**

**Would you guys do the disclaimer?**

**Chiro: Sure. Aunna does not own SRMTHFG! We belong to Jetix and Disney.**

**Antauri: Please review.**

**Flu and Tissues**

- Today was unusual. Nova, Otto, Sprx, Gibson, and me were already in the kitchen but Chiro had yet to appear. My 'son' was normally the first one down. I was lost in thought when Sprx's shouted, "Breakfast!"

I snapped out of thought to see Sprx with a plate stacked with pancakes and still no Chiro. "Smells good Sprx," Otto complimented.

"Thanks Otto," Sprx said.

I cleared my throat. All attention was drawn to me. "Has anyone seen Chiro this morning?" I asked.

"Nope," said Nova.

"No sir," Gibson said.

"Haven't seen a single glimpse of the kid," Sprx said.

"Not this morning, Antauri," Otto finished. I pondered over what the others had said. Normally Chiro would be down here wolfing down the pancakes with Otto while Gibson would try to stay somewhat clean, considering fifty-percent of Otto's food either went done his throat or on Gibson. Nova, Sprx, and me would laugh. "You okay?"

I looked up. The speaker was Sprx. "I'm fine," I said. "Just worried about Chiro,"

"I'll check on him," Nova volunteered.

"Thank you, Nova," I said. Nova leapt from her seat and went up the orange tube. I began to eat what I could. Since I was fully robotic I had to be careful while eating or I could ruin my systems.

We heard a little scream from Nova and rushed toward the orange tube that led to Chiro's room. Sprx bet us all into the room and shouted, "Holy cow!"

Gibson, Otto, and I entered our leader's room. It looked normal. Until you looked into the corner closest to door.

There sat, no hunched, Chiro over a pile of vomit. He was, in fact, still vomiting. When he was done he looked at us. His nose and cheeks were cherry red and his sapphire eyes had lost it's sparkle. His white skin was paler then normal his lips were starting to turn blue.

"Chiro!" Otto shouted. "Are you okay?"

Chiro gave him a small smile. "Sure Otto," he said in a sarcastic voice. "I'm just vomiting till I can't breath and feeling like a wild fire is burning inside me. Just fine."

"Chiro," Gibson said. "Can you walk?"

"Not that I know of," Chiro said. "When I tried to walk to the bathroom my legs gave out like they were jelly,"

"Sprx," Gibson said.

"Yeah Gibson?" Sprx asked.

"Can you help me carry Chiro to Med. Bay?" Gibson asked.

"Sure thing," Sprx said. Together they lifted Chiro out the room.

"Should I…" Otto asked.

"You should," I said. "Gibson might need you. I'll stay and help clean up with Nova,"

"Okay," Otto said and rushed to catch up with Sprx and Gibson. I went downstairs to get a mop to clean up the puke and Nova began to change Chiro's bed sheets, blankets, and pillows.

When I returned with the mop Nova had finished replacing the sheets, blankets, and pillows and now was quietly waiting for instruction. "Nova," I said.

"Should I do something?" Nova asked.

"You could get some water, a rag, and some medicine," I said. Nova ran out the room to gather the supplies. I began to clean up the 'mess' Chiro had left in the corner. I sighed. Why did Chiro get sick? It had only been a couple of months since we, the Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce, had destroyed Skelton King. His life should have been getting better not worse.

I was just cleaning up the last of it when I heard a voice behind me say, "I'm sorry," I turned around, shocked. Behind me stood Chiro, with Sprx for support, in the doorway.

I sighed and said, "It's not your fault you got sick. Your human. That's what humans do. And we will always help you,"

Chiro sighs and Sprx helps him into bed. After we spent a minute making sure he was comfortable he fell asleep and Gibson came in. "What did you find Gibson?" I asked, very frightened as what he might say.

"It's a case of stomach flu," Gibson said.

"And what should we look for?" I asked.

"Well he as already vomited and has a high fever," Gibson said. "Keep a eye out for headaches, dehydration, and diarrhea,"

"This is going to be fun," Sprx grumbled. Chiro lets out a small groan and I run my fingers through his hair. Otto walks in with Nova, helping her in any way possible. I smile at the sight. When one is in trouble everyone works together to make sure the one recovers. That's one of the many things I love about this team.

"Water the rag," Gibson said. Nova quickly did as he said and handed the rag to me. I lightly dabbed his head and he quivered at the touch. Gibson came up and shook Chiro so he would wake up. "Don't worry Chiro," Gibson said. "It's just some medicine. You can go back to bed after you've took it,"

Chiro gave a slight nod, which he winced from pain while doing it. _Headache, _I thought. Chiro quietly took the medicine and when he finished he fell back asleep. Otto came up and snuggled against his back for a moment and said, "We'll always be here for ya Chiro,"

Otto jumped off the bed and left the room. Sprx came up and looked at Chiro straight in the face. "Get better soon kid," Sprx said. "Nothing's the same without ya,"

Sprx left the room and Nova came up. "Get better Chiro," she said. "We can't have all the fun we normally have without you," she left the room.

Gibson turned back to Chiro and said, "I'll be back in a couple of hours with the medicine. Just try and rest," Gibson left the room and it was only Chiro and me. I ran my metal fingers through his hair. Chiro flinched at the touch, but soon had a smile of content across his face.

I stayed with Chiro for hours, having Nova coming in to bring some food and Gibson with Chiro's medicine as the only interruptions. When Chiro finally woke up I gave him a warm little smile. He smiled back, then slammed his hand over his mouth. I grabbed the bucket that Gibson had given me to him.

Chiro vomited for about five minutes, the last minute mostly dry-heaves. When he was finished he groaned with pain and put the bucket on the floor. "How do you feel now?" I asked.

"Horrible," Chiro said, his voice weak. "I feel like I got hit by a truck and then had somebody try and rip my stomach out,"

"We'll always be here Chi," I said. I gave him another smile and he smiled back. Then he began to cough, each cough more violent then the last. I patted him on the back to try and soothe him. When Chiro was finished I looked at the hand he had been coughing into. It now had little blotches of blood, along with pieces of vomit.

I looked at Chiro's face. His eyes grew wide with fear and he said, "Tauri…"

I activated my communicator. "Gibson!" I shouted.

"Yes, Antauri?" Gibson asked.

"Get up to Chiro's room quick," I said. "He's coughing up blood!"

"On my way!" Gibson shouted. I deactivated my communicator and heard a crash down stairs. "Sorry Sprx!" I heard Gibson yell.

"I'll get you for that!" I heard Sprx scream. Gibson entered the room and went immediately to Chiro. He looked at his hand, grabbed a tissue, and cleaned the blood and vomit off.

He looked at me. I gave him a concerned stare. "When did he start?" he asked.

"About a minute ago." I said. Gibson went back downstairs and grabbed some medical supplies. When he returned, Chiro had started to cough again. He did a quick medical examination and said, "He should be fine. He must have ruptured a blood vessel. It'll heal quickly,"

"Thank you Gibson," I said.

"It was no problem," Gibson said while smiling and then turned into a frown. "I'm just worried about what Sprx plans to do to me. If he injures me that means two members will have to be watched over, one of them being the doctor!"

I gave a low chuckle and convinced Gibson that he'd be fine. When he left I help Chiro clean up and ran my fingers through his hair till he fell asleep again. We repeated this process for hours. Gibson would come check on Chiro and when he was gone I would help Chiro fall back asleep.

By the end of the day he looked somewhat better. His skin was returning to a normal pink and his nose and cheeks were losing there reddish tint. He was no longer coughing up blood and the vomiting had all but stopped by now. Gibson predicted that he should be back to normal by the next day.

I smiled. My 'son' would be able to run, play, and laugh again by the next day. When he was going to bed for the night I said, "Good night son,"

"Good night dad," Chiro said, yawned, and fell asleep. I left Chiro's room for the first time that day. All was right in the world once again.


End file.
